


I Love You More Than Pie

by mindfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were possible for Dean to admit what he feels for Cas he might come up with something as bad as I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a love poem for an English class. I don't understand poetry, and I can't stand love poems. I was searching for inspiration and thought of Dean & Cas and Dean's total inability to express his feelings and ended up with this. I think its horribly trite and can't stand it, but it got me my first A+ in the class, proving that I don't know shit about poetry.

**I love you more than pie**

I love you more than blackberry pie  
With its flaky golden crust  
And sweet purple juice  
Leaking from the cracks

I love you more than pecan pie  
With a sweet rich base  
and crunchy salty pecans  
floating on the top

I love you more than chocolate pie  
with its smooth creamy filling  
and a spoonful of whipped cream  
in the middle of each slice

I love you more than apple pie  
with a pretty lattice cover  
and tart golden slices  
peeking through the holes

You are sweeter than the blackberry  
Nuttier than the pecan  
smoother than the chocolate  
Prettier than the apple  
I love you more than pie


End file.
